


Thrifty

by Eloarei



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Random Pairing Generator, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloarei/pseuds/Eloarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio and Neon go shopping for a gift for Kurapika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrifty

**Author's Note:**

> For the pairing gen prompt "Leorio/Neon/thrift shopping". Very-lightly implied LeoPika.

1\. Leorio Paladiknight / Neon Nostrade / going thrift shopping  
  
“Remind me why we're here again?” Leorio followed close behind Neon, eyebrow raised as the girl inspected items around the store with roughly the same enthusiasm he imagined she normally did. But normally she was shopping at high-end places (or expensive black-markets), the sort of stores Leorio wouldn't have been able to afford a thing from. That she could muster the same excitement for a mere thrift shop was strange.  
  
“Father's worried about the business, because of all the drama from the auction-- you know, it still hasn't all cleared up-- so he's docked my allowance.” She turned to him with a bit of a frown that didn't seem quite entirely genuine. “He's only giving me $2,000 a week now!”  
  
Leorio's eyes widened. “Geez, $2,000?!”  
  
“I know,” Neon pouted. “It's barbaric!” The doctor-in-training resisted the urge pull a chunk of his hair out in a sudden motion, astounded at the girl's attitude about money. ' _2k a week,'_ he thought, doing quick calculations in his head. _'That's over one-hundred thousand a year! I could live on that easy, even counting my tuition! This girl is crazy!'_ But he put the thoughts aside; that was just how things were, and there was no point getting envious over it. Besides, they were here for an actual reason.  
  
“And aside from that,” Neon continued, “Kurapika said he didn't want me to spend a lot of money on him.”  
  
 _'There's a middle ground!'_ Leorio thought, exasperated but also pretty amused by the Nostrade girl's reasoning. Anyway, he had to admit to himself, he wouldn't have been able to afford much of a gift for Kurapika if they'd gone anyplace else. (Really, he wasn't _hurting_ for money, but most of what he had from his Hunter card went to his tuition, and living expenses, and what he had leftover he often sent back home, so, yes, he could probably afford a nicer gift, but not without incurring extra debt, and the blonde wouldn't approve of that.)   
  
“Fair enough,” he told Neon, shrugging and allowing himself to be pulled further into the depths of the disorganized shop. He wasn't sure if they'd find anything good in this mess, but the least he could do for Kurapika was not lose his boss's daughter. He could handle that, at least. 


End file.
